Clannad After Story: Second chance
by hellkinght12
Summary: Fate plays tricks on everyone. Somehow Kyou and Tomoya ended up meeting each other after so long of silence. Will old feeling come up again. Rated M for later on Reasons
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It has been over five years since Ushiro death. Tomoya Okazaki, now twenty-eight, has been alone in the house that once both Ushiro and Nagisa Lived in. The apartment is a mess. There was garbage all over the place, tons of dirty dishes in the sink, and cloths all over the place. Tomoya works all day and he goes to the bar after work and was no time to do anything for his home.

Tomoya woke up 10:00 am scratching his head. He stood up and went to his bathroom to brush his teeth. After, Tomoya notice he had a day off. Tomoya decided to walk around town the whole day. Tomoya found some sort off clean cloths and put them on. Tomoya notice he has hungry and decided to go to a restaurant for lunch. He got his wallet and started to walk to a restaurant that felt good to him. He remembered a place called Ernesto Host. Tomoya arrived at the restaurant around 12:00. Suddenly the memory of Nagisa working here came back to him. Tomoya shook his head and decided to go in but with a sad face on him. One of the waitress came and took him to a seat near the window

Kyou Fujibayashi, now almost twenty-nine, woke up in her home near Kotomi Ichinose house. Kyou finally was able to get a break from teaching little kids. Kyou went to her bathroom and got ready for the day. Just before Kyou opens the door, Kyou's phone rang. She picked it up and it was her Twin sister Ryou that was calling.

"Hey sis"

"Hey Ryou how have you been"

"Been good but anyway you want to have lunch tighter today"

"Sure, where are we going to eat?"

"A place called Ernesto Host"

"That's down the road from the hospital right"

"ya I will be late though so just I will meet you there"

"Ok see you there"

Kyou got the restaurant at around 12:30. Kyou was about to put her name on the waiting list until she saw Tomoya siting near the window. Kyou ran to Tomoya as fast as she could.

"T…Tomoya" Kyou said stuttering her words. Tomoya looked up and was shocked who said his name

"K…Kyou wh… what are you doing here" said Tomoya stuttering his words

"Well um I am meeting my sister here today to eat lunch; um can I sit here with you"

"um ya sure" Kyou sat down in front of Tomoya"

After a minute of silence Tomoya said "so how have you been"

"Good, how have you been?"

"I have been ok, how is work"

"Fun, the little kids I teach are a lot of fun and they keep me on my toes"

"Well good" Just as Tomoya said that, Ryou showed up. Kyou waved her hands to tell her where she was.

"Hi Kyou and um…Tomoya" Ryou said in surprise

"Hi Ryou" Tomoya and Kyou said. Kyou moved down to let her sister Ryou sit next to her. Just as she sat down, the wateriest came to the table and ask what they wanted to eat. Kyou, Ryou, and Tomoya decided they wanted hamburgers. After a few minutes, their food came. Kyou and Ryou here talk about how their lives were because they rarely get see each other because of work. Kyou and Ryou did a good job of not asking about Tomoya life because the possibility of talking about Nagisa and Ushiro. After 20 minutes of eating and talking, Ryou got up, told her sister goodbye and left because her break from work was over. Kyou and Tomoya paid the bill and left.

Just before Tomoya and Kyou went their separate ways, Kyou says "hay Tomoya, can I have your number"

"What" Tomoya said with a dump look on his face

"I mean can I have your phone number dummy"

"Well ok then" Both Kyou and Tomoya took out their phone's. Tomoya and Kyou started to laugh when they realize they have the same type of phone, but the only difference was Kyou had a red phone and Tomoya had a dark blue phone. They gave each other there phones and started to put their cell phone number into them. They gave back each other's phone back. Kyou and Tomoya started to the started to walk to the bus stop. After a few minutes of walking they got there. Kyou went to the bench and waited for the bus.

"Well I got to go see you later Kyou" Tomoya then walk the other way to his house

"Well bye then" Kyou yelled happily. The bus came and she went in. she sat near a window seat. She then rested her head on the window and looked outside.

_Well at least he is ok_

Kyou got home at around 1:30. She went straight to her bed to take a quick nap. When she woke up It was 6:34. She went to her kitchen to find something to eat. She forgot to go shopping for food today which means she barley has any food to eat. In a strange instant her phone rang. She picks it up and it was Tomoya on the other end.

"Um hello"

"Hi Kyou it's me Tomoya"

"Oh hi Tomoya"

"Hey um Kyou…. I was um… wondering if you um…..wanted to come over to eat dinner at my place tonight" When Kyou heard that, she thought she was the most luckiest person ever right now.

"Well umm…. Ok then" Kyou yelled in the phone happily

"Ok then I live in the same place so come over in an hour or so ok"

"OK"

"Well see you there"

"Ya see you there"

Kyou hung up the phone and went to her room to change. She wore a simple light blue shirt and tight jeans. Kyou grabbed her phone and went to Tomoya house.

Kyou was about five minutes to Tomoya apartment when she started to think about Tomoya.

_I wonder why Tomoya wants to eat dinner with me when we saw each other at lunch. Never mind that, I still can't believe_ _Tomoya called me when I was about thinking of eating. Oh well, guess I can get a free meal today._

Kyou go to the apartment complex around 7:00. She went upstairs and walk to Tomoya apartment. Kyou knocked on the door. She heard running when she knocked. Suddenly Tomoya open the door. He was wherein a nice dark blue polo shirt and jeans.

"Oh Kyou…um can you wait there for a little more"

"Oh sure"

After about 3 minutes Tomoya open the door and let Kyou in.

**Next chapter will be up soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter**

**Chapter 2**

Kyou looked around the apartment. It looks sort of the same as she remembered. For one thing, anything that reminded Tomoya of Nagisa or Ushiro was gone. Another thing was the apartment look a bit neglected. Some of the wallpaper on the wall looks a bit faded. There was also a small smell of something. Kyou went sat on the floor where Tomoya was siting. Kyou look on the table in front of her and found what looked to be cold noodles and cooked fish. Kyou and Tomoya started to eat. After a few minutes of silence, Kyou started to talk.

"Hey Tomoya, you work as an electrician right" Kyou asked

"Um ya, I repair and maintain electrical poles and sometimes I work overtime by working in the office, why do you ask

_Well i don't like this awkward silence so at least we can start of on something. Kyou thought_

"How much does it pay?"

"Well at least two hundred thousand or so"

"Wow that's a really good pay for a job that does not require a degree. Not like mine" Kyou said as she giggled a little.

"What does a kindergarten teacher get paid?"

"About one hundred thousand yen or something like that"

"Cool" Outside, rain started to fall. Slowly, the rain down came faster and faster.

Kyou stood up and said

"Tomoya where is the bathroom"

"Oh um… it's just down the hall to the left" Tomoya pointed to tell Kyou where to go. She slowly walked away to the Bathroom

(Kyou POV)

I slowly walk to the bathroom. I open the door and a smell came out. It wasn't that bad. I just need to ignore it. I went in the Bathroom and closed the door behind me. I pulled down my pants and sat on the toilet.

_How am I going home tonight? It's raining pretty hard right now. I don't have a car or umbrella. Ryou doesn't have one too so that's out of the picture. If I ask Tomoya for an umbrella, he will lean me hi, but I don't want to wait at the bus stop while it's raining this hard. Waiting seems to be the only solution right now. But what will happen if it doesn't stop raining any bit. I might have to stay over Tomoya's house_

As soon as I thought of that, I felt heat on my cheeks and I started to think about what I said. I started to freak out

_Oh my god what did I say… did I just say "staying over Tomoya's house". I am blushing right now thinking about it. I hope it doesn't come to that. Well it's not a bad thing though. Wait what I am thinking right now. Oh God help me_

As soon as I said that I heard thunder and then the power went out. For some reason as soon as that happen I scream like a little girl.

Tomoya watched Kyou go down the hall to the bathroom. He laid down staring closing his eyes. A few sounds after lighting came down and everything went dark. Tomoya woke up to Kyou screaming. Tomoya stood up and went to the bathroom. He tried to open the door but realize something. Kyou will hit him if he went in.

"Hey Kyou you ok" Tomoya asked

"Yes I'm ok"

"The power is out I guess"

There was a knock at the door. Tomoya went to the door and notice it was the building manager Aguri Itou. He lived next door to Tomoya. Tomoya Aguri and another person were the only people living in the complex. Aguri usually mind his on business but sometime talk to the other residents.

"Oh mister Itou how can I help you"

"Hi Okazaki the power is out and I was wondering if you are ok"

"Ya thanks for asking"

"I heard screaming just now was that you"

"No it's my friend"

"Well ok"

"Ya" Tomoya noticed something in Aguri hand. He extended his hand and gave Tomoya a box.

"What is this?" Tomoya asked

"Oh it's a lantern" Tomoya grabbed the box from Aguri and said thank you. Aguri passed Tomoya some batteries. They waved goodbye and went back into their part of their apartment complex. Tomoya closed the door and open the box. Inside was a small lantern. He looked at the lantern closely to see where he needs to put the batteries. He found where to put the batteries. Tomoya unscrewed the bottom of the lantern and put in the batteries. Kyou suddenly came in looking at Tomoya.

"Hey Tomoya what is that"

"It's a lantern"

"Oh ok" Kyou sat down on the opposite side of Tomoya

Tomoya finished inserting the batteries. He closed the bottom and turn on the light. The room brightens a little. There is enough light to see the whole room. Tomoya and Kyou ate the last of their food as Rain and Lighting came down hard. After they were done with their food, Tomoya cleaned up. After that Kyou and Tomoya sat on the opposite sides of the table just looking at each other

"Hey Kyou you Wanna sleep over for the night"

"What did you say?"

"Well I think it's too dangerous to walk home so I think for your safety" Tomoya was blushing when he said that but it didn't show that much because of the light

"Well... I um... I guess I can stay over for the night" Kyou said

Tomoya put away the table and got out the sleeping mats. Tomoya looked though some cloths and grabbed his cloths and another pair for Kyou. Tomoya gave Kyou the cloths to change in and told her to take the lantern and change in the bathroom. Kyou did and went. After a few minutes, Kyou came out dressed with the sleeping cloths. Kyou noticed Tomoya only changed his pants while she was changing. Tomoya then took off his shirt. From where Kyou was standing the only the outline of his body was showing. Kyou look in amazement at Tomoya muscular body. Tomoya put on his sleeping shirt and went to cover the sleeping mats. Kyou walk over and started to help. Tomoya and Kyou mat were on separate sides of the room. Tomoya and Kyou went to their sides of the room, said goon night and went to sleep. The night will be a bit "bumpy" tonight

**All perverted minds. You know what's going to happen in the next chapter**


End file.
